Episode 15 - Hanging with The Super Secret Pup Club! Transcript
(The episode begins with Blythe hanging up a cardboard cut out of Zoe Trent as she puts it near the window still) Blythe: There! Perfect! Zoe: Well... almost perfect. (Bell dings as Youngmee ran over to Blythe and tell more the great news) Youngmee: Blythe, guess what? Guess what? Guess what? You're never gonna guess! Never, never, never! Guess what? Blythe: What is it today, Youngmee? Youngmee: Someone moved into Downtown City building the new Pound Puppies Shelter outside Oak Street! Isn't that cool!?! Blythe: Who to the what now? Youngmee, what are you talking about? Youngmee: Come on I'll show you! (The two walk down the street a short way. Blythe uncovers her eyes. A bunch of construction workers are working on the Shelter 17 where the Pound Puppies are gonna live right down to the left side) Youngmee: See? (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to Blythe and Youngmee seeing the new shelter 17 where the Pound Puppies are going to live) Blythe: Shelter 17? Youngmee: Right. It's Leonard McLeish's favorite work place. He and Olaf will be working with us living next door just between you and me and your good friend Madison. Blythe: And that means we can hang out together. I mean, even more than we already do. (girls squeal with delight) Leonard McLeish: (Arrives in front of Blythe and Youngmee) Are you two the owners of Littlest Pet Shop 2 and Sweet Delights 2? Blythe: Sure do! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Blythe and this is Youngmee. Leonard McLeish: They call me Leonard McLeish the owner of this here pound of shelter 17. I'm moving here so that people won't adopted any dogs around this old apartment. (Then Aunt Christie arrives with the welcome treats she made that are cupcakes) Aunt Christie: Welcome to Downtown City, Leonard McLeish. I'm Christie. And I see you already met the girls. Leonard McLeish: Pleasure. And this is Olaf my lazy assistant. Olaf: (Came by aside Leonard McLeish) Hi. Uh... I dunno if we can live here, Mr. McLeish. These people here are nice. Things will be fine. Leonard McLeish: Order as many dogs as you can that Mr. Ketchum can bring em here would you, Olaf. Olaf: Yes sir. Aunt Christie: Here are you're welcome cupcake I made. (Hands Leonard McLeish and Olaf the welcome Cupcakes) Leonard McLeish: Thank you. Aunt Christie: How were your three pet puppies; Rebound, Cupcake and Patches? They're not giving you trouble aren't they? Leonard McLeish: Trouble? HA! They always cause a lot of trouble leaving the Pound. Blythe: Trouble? No trouble at all. In fact, the pets are getting along with them just fine. Youngmee: Speaking of which, I wonder what they are up too inside the day camp right now? (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area as we see three puppies; Rebound Cupcake and Patches known as the Super Secret Pup Club begin to dance along with the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Mushroom, Hubble, Shivers, Pete the Rat, Ollie Arms, Steve the Cobra and Joey Featherton with the music radio on. First they dance along with Digby, Shea Butter, Madame Pom, Princess Stori, Sam U.L., Gail and Tootsie by doing the ocean wave. Next they dance along with Tiger, Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Kittery and Cairo doing the tropical breeze. Then they dance along with Buttercream, Sunil and Pepper as they do the robot. Next they dance with Sweet Cheeks, Desi and Esteban as they do the samba. Then they dance along with Minka doing the whirlpool. Next they dance along with Shahrukh, Mary Frances, Casey, Pinky, Oscar Long and Wiggles McSunbask doing the reverse whirlpool. Then they dance along with Vinnie Terrio by scratching the record to the rhythm. And last they dance along with Russell, Penny Ling and Zoe by standing near the window still as they sprung around like a tornado doing the pose) Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: Ta-da!!!!! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and seven animals: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Claps and cheers for the Super Secret Pup Club as they jump off of the window still) Patches: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! Cupcake: I love you pets! Ha ha! (Smooches with her paws) Rebound: Wow!! All this time I wanted to join you pets but there's just one problem! They are 30 of you pets in the day camp and seven animals! Buttercream: Ah you little scamps. Smoothly Loothy cute with that snouty wnouty facey! Rebound: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face and stamps her feet by twisting her ears and calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... I'm Buttercream Sunday. Aunt Christie's pet bunny. A nether land dwarf rabbit. And you are... Rebound: I'm Rebound. Niblet's younger sister. You and me are gonna be the best best best best best best best of friends! Cupcake: I'm Cupcake. And I'm Cookie's younger sister. Hi. Patches: The names Patches and I'm the leader of the puppy's team. We are the Super Secret Pup Club you know. Nice to meet you. Russell: Well, Super Secret Pup Club. We pets like to welcome you to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area. Of course you already know our names. Minka: Yeah. You puppies are just like one of the other dogs in Downtown City especially Zoey. Why you three can go on a missions together like the Pound Puppies that you are. Rebound: We got a point! Any-hoo... All the other team of Pound Puppies will be glad to meet you once the humans finish our perfect place which is the new shelter 17. Penny Ling: And you puppies talk to humans? Cupcake: No. Not all the time actually. Vinnie: I can't believe it. We're going to meet the one and only Pound Puppies in person! Sunil: I love the Pound Puppies and their mission to get their puppies adopted. Pepper: Heh. Sure I love you guys so much it's makes me want to have a bunch line! Zippitdee Zee gong! Zoe: Well now that we know your names, SSPC We wanted to know when did you know become the Pound Puppies team by a song? Patches: It's easy. Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt and Strudel got together as a team of dogs. That's why they call themselves the Pound Puppies! Music Song: "The Pound Puppies" (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Seven animals and the Super Secret Pup Club begin to sing and dance) Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: (Singing) They're Pound Puppies! Patches: With Lucky and the crew! Rebound and Cupcake: Cookie, Strudel, Squirt and Niblet! (Singing) They're puppy power too! Patches: (Singing) They became the doggy team with perfect persons they can find! Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: (Singing) They're Pound Puppies! We'll find a pup for you! Penny Ling: (Singing) They're Pound Puppies! We love them yes we do! Minka: Yaay! Pound Puppies! They're amazing and their great! Zoe: (Singing) Soon, we'll meet every pup with every team we will greet! Pepper: (Singing) They're Pound Puppies! The greatest team in the world!! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) They're Pound Puppies! We love them yes we do! Patches: Yo! Pound Puppies! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) Where puppy powered too! Where every person and every pup we will get! They're Pound Puppies! They wanna come home with you!!!!! (Patches, Cupcake and Rebound howled to the end of the song) Please... Take... Them... HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!! (Song ends) Cupcake: So... what do you think? Buttercream: That song is made me hyper byper so jayper! Cupcake: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face and stamps her feet while twisting her ears and calms herself down with sigh) Any-hoo... It's great singing with you puppies. Thanks. Sugar Sprinkles: Normally I would play the guitar but your singing was so perfect. Mary Frances: You could say that again. Patches: Would you pets like to come to our new Pound at shelter 17? All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Agreed while nodding their heads) Rebound: Well it's not done yet! But the construction workers won't mind if we show you around the place in the new Shelter 17. Shahrukh: Show us the way. Patches: Follow us. (He, Cupcake and Rebound leads all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals all the way outside toward the new Shelter 17 without seeing Olaf and Leonard McLeish) Rebound: And this is where the fun begins hanging with you guys in our new pound Shelter 17 in Downtown City! But all the other puppies are in patient but we're not. Olive: Other Puppies? Cupcake: Every pup is not here but we're glad to have you pets here for the very first time. Digby: Now that was we call a Pound. Sunil: Gee, Super Secret Pup Club. You sure had a nice place you got here. Patches: And that's not the best part. Watch. (Opens the foodbowl through the entrance of the secret headquarters) Penny Ling: Wow! A secret headquarters! Cupcake: Yup. Shall we go in, Littlest Pet Shop crew? Vinnie: You bet we can, Pups. Two words for you. A-ma-zing! Rebound: You know what else is amazing? We get to eat bacon which is made of grease that is grilled in the frying pan. Now come on we should eat before we play around like crazy! (She, Cupcake and Patches and the 32 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals went inside the secret headquarters as Blythe, Youngmee and Aunt Christie watched the construction workers finished the job working on the new Shelter 17 of the Pound Puppies headquarters) Aunt Christie: This Pound of Shelter 17 is working completely great! When do you think it'll be done, Earl? Earl: Oh in about one minute maybe. Then we'll made a new office for Mr. McLeish to live in in his new pound filled with lots of puppies or dogs as I like to call it. Blythe: We sure had this place in shift shaped huh, Leonard? Leonard McLeish: Gladly. As long as I'm out here doing all the work making sure that everything is under control, I'll be safe from other people back in our old apartment. Youngmee: Just wait until, Madison sees this. Blythe: Not just Madison, Youngmee. All of our friends. Jasper and Sue. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe and Youngmee showing the new Shelter 17 of the Pound Puppies headquarters to their friends; Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson and Madison) Madison: Okay, Blythe. Since when did you show me the new shelter 17 for us to see? Youngmee: A long time ago, Five dogs who can themselves the Pound Puppies place every pup for every person here. I'm not sure who they are or where they came here. But they were an urban legend. Blythe: She's right, Madison. Maybe we should go check on the pets back in the day camp area to see if they made new friends which are puppies. (She and her friends went back inside to Littlest Pet Shop 2 by going to the day camp and realized that the pets are not here) What the huh? Jasper: Who let the pets out? Sue: Oh no. Not again! Did they went to the Sweet Delights 2 shop to eat sugar? Youngmee: No not this time. Madison: Where they are, we gotta find them. Hope they didn't ran off somewhere crazy. Blythe: They must've got to the Shelter 17 already. We should go there. Jasper: Through the big hole? Blythe: Yes. That's exactly where we got to go! Follow me! (Tired to get through the hole but her head is too big) Curse my freakishly large head! Madison: You're not the only one with the big head, Blythe. (Suddenly we hear that Mrs. Twombly is off screen heading this way toward the day camp) Sue: OMG! Mrs. Twombly is heading this way! Youngmee: What should we do? Blythe: I'll distract Mrs. Twombly. You guys keep looking for the pets. Sure hope they are going to be all right. (She went to Mrs. Twombly to tell her anything) Mrs. Twombly. What a pleasant surprise. Mrs. Twombly: Oh Blythe. Why are you in such a hurry? Blythe: Oh nothing. Making sure that everything is under control. What about you, Mrs T? Mrs. Twombly: I'm just about taking the sweeties for a walk in the park. You know; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling? Where are they? Blythe: They probably should went out on their own. (Hold onto her hand and went outside) Mrs. Twombly: Hmmm. I could have swarn they were outside anyway. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets eating lots of bacon while relaxing as their bellies gotten fat just a little. Except for the Super Secret Pup Club who ate some of the bacon along with Shivers, Ollie Arms, Hubble, Joey Featherton, Pete the Rat, Steve the Cobra and Mushroom) Shivers: Ah this is the good life. Hanging with the Super Secret Pup Club. And eating some bacon. Joey Featherton: You're right, Shivers my man. I can see the puppies now once they see the new pound. Pete: This will be great for the trash collection back in the alley. Ollie Arms: I'm not sure if this is made of grease or not. Steve: That's just what me and the Mongoose might say. Mushroom: And who might be cooking and sizzling the bacon like all the humans do? Hubble: (Tweets) Bacon! Rebound: You should tell that to those 30 pets. Sunil: These bacons are so delicious for humans and not for pets, Ohh and my tummy feels kinda funny. Russell: Like Shivers says. This is the good life. (And while the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are relaxing, we see Penny Ling falling a deep sleep feeling her belly which got fatten up with her paw as her eyes swirls) Penny Ling: (Woke up and saw every Littlest Pet Shop Pets shaped like Bacon) Mmmm.... Miiiinka, your cherry is crooked.... Minka: How dare you! Wait, What? (Then Penny Ling's fantasy which are shaped like bacon ends) Penny Ling: What's everybody looking at? Zoe: You were under a deep sleep of a fantasy... again. Pepper: Seriously, Penny Ling. I don't know about you. I really have to go to the bathroom for eating so much. Buttercream: Well, Pups it's been nice knowing you. But we pets have got to go back to our shop in the day camp area. Mrs. Twombly is waiting for somebody and Aunt Christie is waiting for me and Sugar Sprinkles. Pepper: Buttercream's right, SSPC. It looks like somebody is waiting to take us for a long walk in the park. Russell: Okay. Back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp everyone. (But before they were about to leave the Pound Puppies headquarters there's grease all over the exit and entrance all over the doors) Minka: Oh no! We're trapped! Like rats made of smelly trash. No offense, Pete. Pete: None taken. Patches: Anyone care for more bacon? Cupcake: We've got a year supply of them just for us to play and to eat em. Sweet Cheeks: We do! (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee who are still searching for the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals) Blythe: Have you guys found the pets yet? Madison: No, Blythe. We haven't. They must be hard to find. Jasper: It's like finding a hay in the needle stack. Youngmee: Buttercream could be anywhere around here. Sue: Don't worry about it, Blythe. I'm sure we'll find them. (But Several Hours Later she panicked) WE CAN'T FIND THEM!!!!! Youngmee: We can't find them anywhere in the day camp!!! Madison: This is worst than playing the game of Hide and Seek!!! Jasper: Everyone calm down! We'll just need an idea of how to find the pets next door. Any ideas? Blythe: What if we send Madison to find the key to some new office that Leonard McLeish is in right now. That's why it'll be easy to find the pets in Shelter 17 which is the next door. Jasper: Good thinking, Blythe. Madison, are you up for this? Madison: You bet I'm up to this, Jasper. Youngmee: We're all counting on you. Just do what I did when I'm about to find Aunt Christie and her keys. Sue: Good luck, Madison. Madison: Thanks. I will! (Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to the new headquarters of the Pound Puppies as all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets all dress Indian with a lot of Bacon around them as they dance to the rhythm) All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon! Wiggles: Indians of all those who ate the bacon Listen up! We are staying here tonight at this here pound! Pepper: Hey! How come Wiggles is in charge of every Indian pets of the bacon that we are? Wiggles: The Gecko is in no conduction of being in charge of this here Indian bacon cause he's gone crazy! Vinnie: (Gone crazy) BACON!!! YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY BACON!!! (Runs around and Jumping around crazy) Wiggles: Which means I'm in charge. And you all have to do as I say which you can or cannot go. But if you don't. I'll introduce you to my... (Grins with his teeth) Friends! Understand? Russell: It's always about Wiggles McSunbask bossing us around with his bullying act. Zoe: I want to be in charge of this here bacon! Pepper: Not if I hog all the bacon first, Zoey! Sunil: Bring it on! Who gets to be in charge of the Indians of bacon in a fight off! Minka: There's something that we agree on! Olive: Bacon War time!!! Esteban: A Free-For-All match! Who will win all the bacon!?! All Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Penny Ling, Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream: BACON WAR!!!!! (Started throwing bacon at each other) Buttercream: I'm thinking I'm starting to like this isty bisty place of who will get to be in charge of the bacon. Penny Ling: Me too. But just to be sure we have to watch, (Jumps toward the year supply of Bacon with Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles next to Rebound, Cupcake and Patches) We'll be the ones in charge of hogging all the bacon to see who's gonna win it! Buttercream: That I agree with you, Penny Bo Benny! Sugar Sprinkles: I love this kind of brawl of who will get the bacon. Rebound: Too bad we can't join in the fun with the other 27 Pets! Cupcake: We're not throwing bacons at each other. Patches: Us puppies love to eat bacon. (He, Cupcake and Rebound ate five bacons) Buttercream: Yummy. (Eats the bacon) Sugar Sprinkles: We can eat em all day. (Eats the bacon) Penny Ling: (Eats the bacon) Yup. This is the life! Vinnie: YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY CHEWY YUMMY SCRUMPY BACON!!!!! (Jumps around and runs around super crazy. Paw Prints appear and disappear as we cut to Madison now in the new office of Leonard McLeish who is going to retrieve the key to opening the pound) Madison: Excuse me, Mr... Uh... Leonard McLeish is it? Do you have the key to opening the new pound of shelter 17? The pets are trapped in there having a bacon war in here and I'm going to get them out of here. Leonard McLeish: Well whoopee do. Seriously I've haven't seen which you call pets having a bacon war at my new pound of shelter 17. What were their names exactly? Madison: Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson and Penny Ling and all the other pets in Littlest Pet Shop 2. Leonard McLeish: Never heard of them. Now go away. Shoo. Olaf: Uh, Mr. McLeish? You should give this little girl your keys. It's an emergency after all. Leonard McLeish: An emergency you say? Olaf, you were right. Pets aren't suppose to be inside the pound. Only dogs. Very well, young lady. You can have my keys. But remember to return them to my front desk. Madison: Thanks, Mr. McLeish. Olaf: Oh by the way we haven't catched your name yet. Who are you, young lady? Madison: Madison. But everyone calls me... Madison. Leonard McLeish: Pleasure to meet you, Madison. Madison: Well, thanks Mr. McLeish. I won't be long! (Runs off out of Leonard McLeish's new office) Olaf: Say, Mr. McLeish? Aren't you gonna introduce her to me? Leonard McLeish: No thank you. As long as she returns with my key in her hand. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all Littlest Pet Shop Pets throwing bacons at each other except for Penny Ling, Sugar Sprinkles, Buttercream and Vinnie that is until Wiggles McSunbask tells them to hog all of his bacon back by being in charge) Wiggles: All right yous guys! Give up the bacon or I am coming up on top of here! Understand!?! Penny Ling, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles: (Laughs as they put bacon on their faces by making a frown) Ooh! We're so scared! Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: Uh-uh. Uh-uh. No way! Not by the hair of our chinny chin chin!!! Pepper: Take this!!! (Throws the bacon at Wiggles McSunbask by using her Tail Whip) Madame Pom: (Throws the bacon at Pepper) Take that, smelly mcsmelly pants! Pepper: Hey! Nobody calls me Smelly mcsmelly pants! You hear me! Nobody! Zoe: (Throws the bacon at Madame Pom) How do you like them bacon, Madame Pom? Madame Pom: Very clever, Zoey. You're gonna get it! (The pets continue to throw every bacon as Vinnie woke up from his craziness) Vinnie: Ohh! What happened? What's going on here? (Sees all the Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Penny Ling, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles throwing bacon at each other) It was... The Bacon!!! (Now to all 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Everyone... STOP!!!!! (The pets stopped throwing bacon at each other as they heard Vinnie) All 29 Littlest Pets Shop Pets: Huh? Sunil: What is it, Vinnie? Vinnie: Didn't you know? It's the bacon! The bacon made entirely out of grease is what did to us pets. Patches: Yeah. It's like we're gone crazy. Buttercream: You're the one who was crazy wrazy far away-zy! Patches: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet several times and twisted her ears and calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... There's nothing you can change our mind of stealing all the bacon to us pets! Penny Ling: No. Vinnie is right. We have been gone crazy throwing bacon at each other and eating them is wrong for us pets. And we love each other very much as friends. Russell: That's right. We're friends. Not enemies. Princess Stori: Ah, Vinnie. If you haven't say something. All you have to do was ask. Scout: I guess we learned a valuable lesson about us eating bacon. I'm sorry you guys. (Every Littlest Pet Shop Pets apologized to each other) Cairo: There. You see... Friends. Olive: And I was just starting to like you. Mary Frances: Okay we all love each other here. Hubble: (Tweets) Vinnie! (Hugs Vinnie) Russell: Hey, Vinnie. Hubble said your name. You'll do remember him. Huh, Hubble? Hubble: Uh-huh. Gail: Phew. I'm sure glad we learned our lesson. Pepper: But there's just one teenzy problem. How are we going to get out of here? (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Madison who got the keys from Leonard McLeish and returned to Blythe and the others inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area) Madison: I got the keys you guys! Blythe: Sweet work, Madison. Now hurry. We got to go save the pets! (She, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee went outside back to the Pound of Shelter 17 and used the keys to open the gates by going in as they saw the secret headquarters which is through the dog bowl filled with kibble) Jasper: I can smell the grease from inside the secret headquarters of the Pound Puppies. Sue: They've must've ate a lot of human food like it smells like bacon. Youngmee: We... we gotta help them out of here. Madison: But how can you get this dog bowl filled with kibble open? Blythe: I've got this one. (Opens up the dog bowl filled with kibble to the entrance of the secret headquarters and out comes the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, seven animals and the Super Secret Pup Club) All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Bllllllllllllllllllllllythe!!!!! (Hugged Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) Shivers: Hooray! We're finally out of the headquarters! Joey Featherton: We are grease free man! Ollie Arms: Smell that fresh air. Steve: I wouldn't have a died in here if I were you guys. Mushroom: That's okay. I feel kinda cozy in here. (Trumpet noises) Pete: This must be my lucky day. I can't wait to tell the other rat pack about this. Hubble: (Tweets) Blythe! Madison! Jasper! Sue! Youngmee! Blythe: OMG! Look at you pets! You're a mess! There's grease all over you. Looks like you're going to need baths. All of you. Rebound: Blythe is it? Can you understand the other team of Pound Puppies too? Cupcake: As long as we're giving ourselves a bath. Patches: Oh goody. We can go back to the day camp now. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the day camp area as Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee told the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, seven animals and the Super Secret Pup Club what happened today) Blythe: So what have we learned about today, guys? Shea Butter: Well, Blythe. As you can imagine we stood to there secret headquarters of the Pound Puppies and discovered human food made of grease and meat. Sam U.L.: Like we are not suppose to eat ma'am. Tiger: Then we got to play with the bacon by throwing em at each other of who will hog all of it. Vinnie: Wiggles is all like "Give me all the bacon or I'm climbing up here!" Minka: But then... Rebound, Cupcake and Patches said... "Not by the hair of our Chinny chin chin!" Mary Frances: And that reminds me of the story of the three little pigs. Tootsie: And that was it. It's very funny don't you think? Blythe: Very funny. But the most important thing is... We have made three new friends "The Super Secret Pup Club". Patches: Anything for a human that can understand what we puppies can say. Cupcake: What's in it for us exactly? Rebound: Is it a surprise for us puppies and the pets? Huh huh huh huh huh? Youngmee: That it is, pets and puppies. Look what we have for you guys. (Took out a bag full of bacon) Chewy Yummy Srummy Bacon for each and every one of you. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Shivers, Ollie Arms, Hubble, Mushroom, Steve, Pete, Joey Featherton, Patches, Cupcake and Rebound: (Screamed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs away) BAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! Jasper: What's they're problem? Blythe: Hmm. (Eats the bacon and so did Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee) THE END (Credits)Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts